The present invention relates to a retractable handle positioning mechanism for wheeled suitcases, and relates more particularly to such a retractable handle positioning mechanism which uses a trapezoidal press button to release the retractable handle for permitting it to be moved between the extended position and the retracted position.
Various wheeled suitcases are known having a retractable handle for carrying. "CART AND LUGGAGE HANDLE ASSEMBLY WITH A PUSH BUTTON ACTUATOR" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,895, as shown in FIG. 1, discloses a handle assembly for carts and wheeled luggage which includes a pair of tube assemblies disposed in substantially parallel relation and connected by a handle member. The handle assembly includes an actuating and latching apparatus for releasably locking the tube assemblies in an extended or retracted position. "FOLDABLE HAND TRUCK" of U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,871, as shown in FIG. 2, discloses a foldable hand truck comprising a retractable and extendible push handle set having a first set of round holes and a second set of round holes, a platform, a wheel set, a platform retraction mechanism, and a push button for controlling the platform retraction mechanism, and a pair of movable push rods, wherein two out ends of the pair of movable push rods may insert into either the first set of round holes or the second set of round holes on the push handle set, and two inner ends of the pair of movable push rods may shift within two slant slots formed on the push button so as to pull the two outer ends out of the first or the second set of round holes while the push button being pressed down. "TRACTIVE BAGGAGE HANDCART" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,073, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, discloses a tractive baggage handcart comprising a travel case, a tractive retractable device, a base retractable device, and a tie belt, wherein the retractive retractable device is provided with telescopic upper, middle and lower retractable pipes for shortening or lengthening the vertical dimension of the handcart. "TELESCOPIC LUGGAGE HANDLE ASSEMBLY WITH PRESS BUTTON RELEASE" of UK Pat. No. 2,278,319, as shown in FIG. 5, discloses a handle assembly for carts or wheeled luggage, which includes a pair of nesting assemblies disposed in parallel relation and connected by a handle member, tube assemblies carry lock buttons which cooperate with an acutator and release assembly to releasably lock the tube assemblies in an extended or retracted position, and a press button or turnable knob disposed between the two tube assemblies to release the locks. "CONTROLLER FOR COLLAPSIBLE TYPE CONTRACTIBLE BAGGAGE CART" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,404 discloses a controller for contracting the collapsible rods of a baggage carrier wherein a spring-biased sliding element carried by the controller body is pushed downwardly to cause retraction of stop members provided on the rods, thereby permitting the rods to be quickly collapsed into each other when a handle mounted at the top of the rods is also pushed downwardly.